Automotive oil filters are structures which are screwed onto the side of an engine and provide filtration of particulate matter from the oil systems of engines. The typical automotive oil filter is a cylindrical object and can be of various diameters depending on the specifications of the engine. One end is closed and in a generally dome shaped configuration. The other end of the oil filter has a threaded hole which is spun onto a threaded post on the engine. Around the threaded hole are oil passages, and a gasket which seals the oil filter to the engine mount. When an oil filter is changed it is merely spun off of the threaded post, and is typically placed upside down and allowed to drain. A certain amount of oil drains through the oil passages on the bottom of the oil filter, but there are chambers within the oil filter which do not flow by gravity out the oil passages. There may be a convoluted route for the oil to travel before it can exit out the oil passages, or there may be check valves which prevent the oil from flowing out the passages. In any event, there are chambers within the oil filter which are not drained by gravity, and which retain a considerable amount of oil within the oil filter.
Thus, what is needed is a device which will allow more oil from an automotive oil filter to be drained in a simple and efficient manner.